I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to systems and methods for transmitting system parameter data at optimal data rates.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TAMI) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Wireless communication systems have become a prevalent means by which majority of people worldwide have come to communicate. Wireless communication devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs, improve portability and convenience. The increase in processing power in mobile devices such as cellular telephones has lead to an increase in demands on wireless network transmission systems.
A typical wireless communication network (e.g., employing frequency, time, and code division techniques) includes one or more base stations that provide a coverage area and one or more mobile (e.g., wireless) terminals that can transmit and receive data within the coverage area. A typical base station can concurrently transmit multiple data streams for broadcast, multicast, and/or unicast services, wherein a data stream is a stream of data that can be of independent reception interest to a mobile terminal. A mobile terminal within the coverage area of that base station can be interested in receiving one, more than one or all the data streams carried by the composite stream. Likewise, a mobile terminal can transmit data to the base station or another mobile terminal.
In many instances, system parameter data must be transmitted to cells within a wireless communication network and to user equipment (UE). Some system parameter data is needed generally among all cells, while some data is specific to one or more particular cells within the network. A common occurrence is inefficient transmission of system parameter data as a result of sending all types of different parameter data using the same delivery mechanism. Therefore, a need in the art exists to improve data rate transmission of system parameter data by splitting a data broadcast channel as a function of the type of parameter data involved.